


【带卡】上天有好生之德

by oasis2616



Series: 神神叨叨三部曲 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 长发土x秽土转生卡爱惜所爱之命。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 神神叨叨三部曲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015140
Kudos: 16





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 阅前请默念三遍“作者就是在乱写”，谢谢合作。
> 
> 灵感来源：みれい太太在P站发布的合集（id=73098860，p6）

宇智波斑一向不觉得自己是个好人，或者能够被称之为好人，直到遇见宇智波带土。

平心而论，自己救了他，所以他会这么想是在情理之中，然而往更深一层想，斑在对方醒来的第一天就袒露了救人的目的，带土再怎么蠢笨都应该懂得“获救”与“被利用”是划等号的事情，那么为什么还会保留错误的印象？

“救他。”

面前顶着一头杂乱长发的宇智波带土在竭力保持冷静的语气，不过他的表情出卖了他，刻在右脸的数道瘢痕因怒火扭结成一团，狰狞，惨不忍睹，斑置之事外地评价着，然后分了一点视线给带土抱在手里的躯体。

——尸体。

他轻易看出那个人失了所有生机，那么何谈救与不救，他此时此刻能给予的最大善心就是召唤出一个白绝打发他去找处地方挖坑埋掉，至于立碑这种事当然是交给发起人带土。

于是他看向面前在情绪失控边缘挣扎的带土时，眼里难免带了几分不解，而后转变为不屑。

这小鬼又在迁怒了。无能狂怒的模样没一处像宇智波家的人。

“他死了。”斑泼冷水，好心地没说出后半句让白绝帮忙入土为安。

按照白绝们反馈的结果，带土如同他计划的那般目睹了浓缩的忍者世界的恶意与黑暗，不仅顺利开启万花筒写轮眼，更是在顷刻间就爆发出木遁，节省了不少时间。这也是他能够保持良好耐心与带土进行对话的原因。

接下来该跟他讲月之眼的具体执行方案了。斑把原定的木遁训练往后挪，这几个月带土复健得不错，虽然身体素质还没恢复到伤前状态，那急不来，该是时候锻炼他的心理。

现在这个状况是第一道坎。

斑不打算绕过，而带土似乎丧失了语言理解能力。

“救他。”带土重复了遍，没理会斑故意显露的不耐烦，也没有望向坐在石凳上的斑，在这个山洞呆的几个月里学会的小心翼翼被他抛诸脑后，带土眼里只装载着被他牢牢抱在身前的人。沾在卡卡西身上的大部分血迹在回途中都被他用长袍擦掉，干涸了的跟染到衣服上的实在没办法这样简单处理，带土只能视而不见。

他不喜欢被血污包围的卡卡西，比起肮脏黏稠的红黑色，还是金灿灿的阳光和锐利的银色刀光更适合他。

卡卡西得干干净净。

至于宇智波斑说的“死了救不了”，都是借口，都在骗人，连自己被砸烂了整个右半身都能在这儿活蹦乱跳，只是挨了几刀、腹部有个贯穿伤的卡卡西又怎么可能救不回来。

他不过是不想救。

带土沉下心，面上不显嫌恶，他现下迫切需要斑的援助，不能再惹对方心烦——所以他垂着眉眼，咬住下唇，眼角努力挤出几滴泪势要做出可怜模样。

但他揽着卡卡西的臂弯收窄几分，目光如炬灼烧着视野里的宇智波斑，这又与本意相悖。他还是没能好好控制自己的情绪。

斑看起来要因为他的死缠烂打而发作，到了宇智波斑这个境界几乎不需要结印就能运用查克拉，没关写轮眼的带土清晰地捕捉到对方指头微动，他猜想斑会先把他轰到墙上，再喷个豪火球或者干脆用木遁把他捆起来吊着少占点地面空间。

连第一下都躲不开的带土肯定没法再像现在这样抱着卡卡西，斑不会对素未谋面的小白毛手下留情——甚至有可能出于那头白毛而减初始印象分——带土快要想象出卡卡西闭着眼睛躺在那儿，周围不是火遁就是木遁在肆意破坏，被挂在山洞顶的自己只能凄凉地隔空注视他苍白的脸和破烂的衣衫，然后因为什么都做不到而掉眼泪，卡卡西要是看见了准会骂他哭包。

他不想再当哭包了，哪怕卡卡西看不见。

带土的脑子开始分析要怎么将伤害最小化的同时令斑再动恻隐之心，斑救他除却同族情谊——真的有吗？带土对此依然存疑——便是出于利用心态，年迈的斑有心无力，依赖外道魔像续命的他哪都去不了，纵使可以命令白绝代劳，但……

带土偏头望向站在斑身旁的白绝们。得了吧，以他们那智商，斑再在这儿坐一百年也未必能推动任何发展。

所以斑才会需要自己。年轻、热心、还开了写轮眼，像买一送三的幸运大礼包。

或许可以从这点出发。带土想。

在今日之前，带土并非一个擅长思考的人，他的十三岁过了大半，在水门班里更多时候他是服从方，听水门老师的，听卡卡西的，偶尔听琳的。这不是说他没有发表意见的权利，但用卡卡西的描述那都是“不经大脑的蠢话”，带土每次听了都气得跳脚，可他也得承认比起自己头脑发热的行动，其他三人的总会优秀一些。

唯一一次例外大概就是神无毗任务中他揍向卡卡西的那拳，带土现在回想起来依然感到自豪，他不只是让卡卡西来救了琳，他还救了卡卡西。

带土知道自己没卡卡西那么聪明——他在心里撇撇嘴——稍加思索就能写出考卷上的答案，危急关头立刻作出巧妙的对敌策略，但察言观色方面，他肯定比卡卡西厉害。

卡卡西就是个笨蛋，就是笨卡卡！

天才忍者又怎么样！照样看不出琳喜欢他才特地邀请同期为他庆祝升上上忍，看不出老师和师母不希望让他那么孤僻才经常邀请一起回家吃晚饭，更看不出带土一直跟他吵架拼命修炼就因为不想两个人的差距被他越拉越大，虽然琳那次揭露时被自己否认了……

实际上，带土很清楚自己不是真的讨厌卡卡西，他只是讨厌卡卡西总跟其他事物刻意保持距离的态度，硬生生造出一层透明的壳将自己裹在里头，然后装出没有感情的模样，看得人又发怒又发笑。

怎么会有这样的笨蛋呢？带土想不明白，所以他坚持着“笨卡卡”的称呼。

在知道木叶白牙与卡卡西的关系以及遭遇的那天晚上，带土并没有想很多，水门那番话是电灯开关，当有人按下开关，灯光便充斥着这间堆满卡卡西完成任务中的固执表现的小房子，带土睁开眼就能看见出口和关在透明蛋壳里的卡卡西在哪里，他只需要走过去把卡卡西提溜起来，然后一起离开这儿。

那晚他睡了个一夜无梦的好觉，但醒来看见卡卡西时没能忍住骂他一句笨卡卡。

卡卡西不知所以然，出于输人不输阵的想法他骂了回去，带土忍住了第二句，这场争吵幸运地被掐死在摇篮里。

——无论代价如何，我都要救卡卡西！

不论是看见卡卡西即将被巨石压倒的当时，还是跟斑对峙着的现在，带土始终向自己灌输着这句话。

既然已经产生了想法并且救过一次，为了不前功尽弃，救第二次不是很正常的事情吗？如果卡卡西总是遭遇不幸，那么带土会去救第三次、第四次甚至更多更多次，因为一开始就决定了要救他，而宇智波带土不愿意成为食言的人。

他的前一次食言令卡卡西失去了左眼，怎么能够重蹈覆辙。

“我需要他。”带土说。

这不够，他得继续讲下去，补充一些能让宇智波斑接受的正当理由。

他得说服宇智波斑。

脑袋像在燃烧，带土上一次体验到头脑风暴所带来的高热量还是在中忍考试的笔试阶段，这陌生的感觉让他情不自禁地再度揽紧身前的卡卡西，他的手指偏移了几寸碰到衣袖和护臂间的一小块裸露的肌肤，冰一样的触感瞬间冲入头颅。

带土不再觉得热了，与之相反，他浑身发冷，从山洞口吹进来的穿堂风刮得后背生疼。

“他、他是木叶里出了名的天才，有他帮忙的话，月之眼计划能推进得更快。”

“或许对于等了几十年的老头子你来说，多几年少几年没什么区别。但我可不这么想，在现实的每一秒钟都是折磨，都只会让我认为它更需要被毁灭。”

“……对，我已经迫不及待要创造梦的世界。

只有胜者的世界，只有和平的世界，……只有爱的世界。”

虽然月之眼的世界里一切都是幻术的假象。

带土无比清楚这点，但这跟他决心去执行月之眼没有任何冲突，他总是被动地接受现实的事与愿违，为什么不能主动创造一次呢？而且不一定全是坏结果。

“最重要的是……”

带土没能把最后一个理由说出来，墙面突然探出的黑漆漆的东西吓坏了他，他见过白绝从土里冒出来，但那好歹是白色的，在这阴暗的山洞里分外显眼，现在他跟斑说着说着话，对方背后的墙却裂出一块立体的黑色，任谁看了都觉得惊悚。

这是什么新型忍术吗？带土傻愣愣地想，难不成宇智波斑已经厉害得能把负面情绪具象化，查克拉还能这么用？

“斑，可以用那个术。”黑漆漆的类白绝生物开口说话了，带土咬紧牙关才没往后退。这东西很诡异，他看着就不喜欢。

“哦？”

斑没在意带土的未尽之言，前面那几句已经够了，不如说他需要的根本不是理由，而是掩埋在理由之下的决心。只要带土表现出对月之眼计划的向往和执着，那就说明他精心策划的一切没有白费，在这种情况下斑不介意给这个蠢笨的族人多尝些甜头。

至于那个术……

斑扫了眼已经从墙体分离出来站在地面的黑绝，不置可否。

“尽管仍存在瑕疵，至少可以满足带土的愿望。”

黑绝很有说话技巧，将要求替换为愿望之后，听起来确实没那么刺耳。

斑看回带土，这一次那张怯生生的可怜脸蛋不似作伪，斑心里舒畅了些，他讨厌装模作样的家伙，哪怕对方是他定下的继承人，但不满意照样可以换掉，外道魔像为他续着命，他便不再缺时间。当然，就方便而言最好是不换，尤其带土已经开了万花筒写轮眼，也懂得如何操控木遁。

真是个幸运的孩子。斑由衷地感叹，看向带土的目光里是未被察觉的讥讽：可惜他不会知道自己的这份幸运，尽是由不幸堆砌起来的假象。

“……呵，也行。”

黑绝得了他的首肯又潜回墙面去隔壁石室做准备，而方才一直站在外围看着两人对峙的卷卷绝则走近带土，弯腰就要将他怀里的卡卡西捞出来。

“你做什么！？你想把卡卡西带到哪儿！”

带土又惊又怒，卡卡西差点就被卷卷绝拖走，得亏自己反应及时才抢回来，这回他将卡卡西搂得紧紧的，谁都没法得逞。

被他一惊一乍吵得头疼的斑气笑了：“你不是要我救人？松手。”

“……”

带土很难相信先前被这件事烦到想对自己动手的宇智波斑会态度一转当起了好人，尽管对方是同族人又是救命恩人，带土对他的信任感依旧低得发指，斑与以前帮过的那些老爷爷老奶奶完全不一样，正如他此刻选择接受月之眼不尽是出于信任斑，只是需要找些事情——找些能够逃离现实的途径——能让带土不那么痛苦地独活下去。

卷卷绝战战兢兢观察着带土的神情，手上试探性再次去勾卡卡西的两臂，带土没松手，但抵抗的力度明显减弱了许多，再一用力，轻易就将卡卡西从带土的怀抱里带出。

身前的触感骤然一空，带土下意识要把卡卡西拽回来，可他感觉到斑的注视后仅仅小臂微动，没有伸直去抓卡卡西，脸上那点迷茫也被收掇起来，只有眼睛还盯着卡卡西直到离开视线范围，才面无表情望向斑。


	2. （中）

宇智波斑是个很有效率的人，他虽可以为等待一个合适的继承人耗上几十年时间，但也可以为打磨一柄独一无二的利刃在短短数月内编排了一出好戏。

所以当带土与他的目光重合之际，斑当机立断用宇智波的独特幻术把对方拉入自己的精神世界，他受够外界那具苟且残存的老迈身体，那上面是活着的痕迹，也充斥着死亡的腐朽味，在能够选择的情况下，斑更愿意用回自己正值壮年的嗓音和外形。

写轮眼又是个很好用的东西，斑将自己的记忆像电影一样播送给带土观看，如果换个明亮干净的背景设定，现在这一幕应当值得被载入宇智波家族的纪念册——木叶XX年，前省略号前宇智波族长宇智波斑于神无毗桥附近某地洞与月之眼事业新任继承人宇智波带土进行友好洽谈并一同观看小电影《忍界修罗的一生》，现场其乐融融，该次会面在白绝们的欢声笑语中圆满落幕。

可惜斑是准备死的斑，带土是准备报社的带土，未散的血腥味在不通风的地洞里弥散不开，旁边还有数十只半边身体乱蹦的白绝，哦，差点还漏了个已经尸僵的卡卡西。总之与“其乐融融”实在搭不上边。

在幻术世界里的带土警惕地开着写轮眼，这为他记录斑的生平细节提供了莫大帮助，虽然与之同来的代价是脑子不得不腾出空间去放这份不属于他的记忆，木叶中忍宇智波带土会觉得这着实为难自己，但救世主宇智波带土不会这么认为了。

斑说：“你要以我的名义，以‘宇智波斑’的名义活下去。”

那宇智波带土怎么办？宇智波带土死了吗？

带土没有问出口。卡卡西以前说过，不要问一些明知道答案的问题，有空说废话不如多花点时间在修炼上面。

所以他沉默着，权当锻炼耐性，当斑看过来需要带土作出反应时，他就点点头示意自己没走神——左耳进右耳出确实经了一趟脑子，反正他有写轮眼，想回顾这段记忆是轻而易举的事。

带土知道自己本应该一次就记下所有细节而非事后回溯，斑正在他面前，有什么没明白的不理解的都可以像以前在忍校课堂上即时提问，但他的注意力像写轮眼里的勾玉，绕着生死未卜的卡卡西兜兜转转，不得止歇。

宇智波斑怎么这么多话，是因为在地洞孤零零待得太久现在好不容易遇见能够讲话的正常人吗？这也太可怜了。

带土在心里偷偷为这位孤寡老人掬了一把同情泪。

“你可都明白了？”

“这听起来有点假，十尾什么的不是神话吗，还有六道仙人都出来了，接下来该说我们宇智波是六道仙人的后代了对不对。”

虽然后悔当初在学校时没有认真听过忍界历史课，带土还是能够从斑天马行空的描述中拥有独立判断力，他愿意执行月之眼不代表他愿意相信这么荒诞的事情——好吧月之眼本来也挺荒诞的。

想到这里，带土顿悟了，斑说的这些事情越难以置信，便越能肯定月之眼的存在。既然是同根同源，理应拥有着一脉相传的特性，荒诞也好真实也好，只要起因经过结果能够逻辑自洽形成完美的圆，那就是合理的存在。就像死而复生，最初没人相信，如果加上一些奇怪的经过，譬如“拥有一颗坚信对方不会死的心和学会一个复杂的术法”“当然还得搜集一些无伤大雅的辅助工具”，整件事就变得简单许多，到了最后最诱人的成果部分，前面再怎么奇怪都无所谓了，因为已经能让那个人重新睁开眼睛。

对于这种事带土本来是不信，但听完月之眼的来由后他萌生出另一种想法：反正都决定要去做一件惊天动地又虚妄荒诞的事情，那么再做一件也没关系吧。

反正卡卡西肯定会因为月之眼计划而骂他，既然如此，那不妨再在缘由上加一点不影响结果但能让彼此都感到高兴的筹码。

带土想通了，在斑开口前就改口道：“不过你说的我都明白了，对于几百几千年前的真相到底是如何，我没兴趣，只要能确定现在做的事情可以驶向我想得到的结果，其他的都无所谓。”

他本来想在胸前摆摆手以表自己无所谓的态度，但两臂沉得抬不动，不知道是不是因为斑在幻术世界里动了什么手脚，带土觉得自己只有大脑是清醒的，身体其他部分都难以动弹。

斑好像很满意地笑了，下一刻他们就回到了现实世界，面对变回皱巴巴的斑带土不太适应，他忍不住去想天生白发的卡卡西老了的时候会不会变得跟斑一样，不不不，卡卡西是死鱼眼，左眼还会有一道长长的疤，到了那个年纪说不定还会继续神秘兮兮地戴着面罩，整一个拽上天的小老头。

带土在脑子里不断涂改着画面，直至终于感到满意了才想起卡卡西不可能变成那副模样，不免有些失落，又有些难过。

这种心情没有持续太长时间，他看到卡卡西正躺在离他不远的地面，像片刻前他所想象的那般凄凉，带土拔腿就要冲过去：我怎么能让卡卡西独自躺在那儿呢？那里那么脏，他看起来那么孤单。

白绝拦住了他，意料之中，“现在还没准备好，不能过去呀！”

带土凝聚查克拉，单只万花筒写轮眼恶狠狠地瞪过去。

“带土，”斑打断了他对白绝幼稚的威胁，“收起你的万花筒，你现在还未能完全掌控这份力量。”

他这才发现他的右脸变得湿漉漉，流的当然不是泪，之前干涸的血迹再度扩大，沿着下颔滑入破破烂烂的黑袍，所幸他拼合的右半身敏感度不如原来的肉身，便不觉得痒。

带土后知后觉意识到自己的身体终究是被劈开了两半，像他今日的所见所闻决绝地劈裂了他的所思所想，过去与未来之间横亘着深不见底的天堑，跨过去不难，只是抵达另一边后再也无法鼓起勇气跃回美好灿烂的旧日时光；他的身体曾经分为完整与破碎的两块，现在拼合成完好的模样，只是为了更好地行动。可带土比谁都清楚自己是残缺的。

带土收起了万花筒——这是他今天做的第二件错事，第一件是到得太晚没能救下琳和卡卡西，看向了斑，然后再一次中了斑的幻术。

该死！带土咬牙切齿自责着。我怎能毫无防备地对上一个宇智波的眼睛！

斑没有束缚他的思想，相处的数月足以让他对带土脑子里乱七八糟的想法有了大概认知，自然没有兴趣去听详情，现在仅仅单纯夺取了带土身体的操控权，指使他走到一个中间隔着旗木卡卡西且能和自己对视的位置。

带土站着等了会儿，看见白绝们忙前忙后在地面画了一大堆他看不懂的记号，这时候带土又开始后悔了，当年他就不该上课犯困，就该好好听课好好念书，三忍之一的大蛇丸说过知识改变命运——应该是这句吧，时间太久远他记不清楚——带土当年要是用功读书多记点忍术解析都不至于沦落到现在束手无策的地步，这么大的一个阵法清晰无比地放在他面前，可带土连它的作用都猜不出一二，从前卡卡西说他吊车尾是对的，没有在骂人，那个小天才不过是陈述事实。

带土想擦擦眼角，然而动弹不得。他有点想念会喊他吊车尾的卡卡西了。

有一只白绝在卡卡西的不远处躺下了，带土才看到那儿也有个他依旧看不懂的阵，来不及再为自己短浅的见识感到悲伤，他就听见斑的声音：“接下来这个术，你可得好好记着。”

“这也是计划中的一环啊。”

寅。巳。戌。辰。

斑结印速度很快，但在写轮眼的注视下一切都是慢动作，带土默不作声记下短短四个印，这个术他从未见过，既然斑要他牢记那就只能听他的，寄人篱下得乖乖听话，这一点带土还是懂得的。

……不对。

带土睁大眼睛。这个术他是见过的，就在刚刚，就在几分钟前，就在斑构筑的幻术世界里。那是——

“秽土转生！”

喊出术名的人是宇智波斑，可真正凝聚查克拉使出术式的人是宇智波带土。

宇智波带土对旗木卡卡西使用了秽土转生。

“虽然是个不怎样的术，不过这也是你要求的。”斑说。

斑早在结束时就解开了幻术，留下一句不像解释的留言便拖着那副年迈的身躯走回山洞另一侧的石椅，而带土如同脚下生根的树桩，对着烟雾消散的前方发愣。

原本躺在地上的白绝消失了，取而代之的是从地里缓缓升起的棺木，棺板贴着一张白底黑字的“封”，拥有宇智波斑大半记忆的带土知道那里面是他回来以后一直执着寻求的、旗木卡卡西的复生，事到如今他却退怯了。

他要怎么向卡卡西交代？告诉他十三岁的宇智波带土还是会脑子一热，稀里糊涂地信了宇智波斑的鬼话又稀里糊涂地用了秽土转生把你从彼岸拉了回来，听起来一点长进都没有。

在胸前交握着的手指拧得像虬结交错的树根，带土觉得自己正浑身颤抖，事实上他像根直立的枯木一样站着而已，连脸色都是失了活力的黯淡。

——我都做了些什么……

离他最近的卷卷绝满脸不解，但带土此刻的表情着实吓人，饶是他再不懂察言观色也不敢往前迈出一步问个详细。

打破这尴尬得呼吸都要凝成霜的氛围的是那口棺木，带土发誓自己当时绝无下令，可棺板还是摔了下来让他看见另一个紧闭眼睛的卡卡西，覆盖在上的尘土还原得很到位，除了一些零碎的裂痕几乎没有瑕疵，恍惚间带土以为自己看见的是神无毗分别前那夜睡着的卡卡西，脸上覆着野外露宿的风尘，尽管浅眠却露出安心的模样。

卡卡西应该一直睡下去的，我怎么可以打扰他的安宁。

解除秽土转生的方法了然于心，但带土没有动静，他的呼吸从急促变得缓和，直至棺木里的卡卡西睁开双眼。

黑底红瞳，带土险些以为卡卡西两只眼睛都变成了写轮眼，原本平滑的脸颊因睁眼这么细微的动作而裂开，粉尘淅淅沥沥掉落，带土皱起眉头，不情不愿认同了斑对这个术的评价，的确是不怎样。

适应了山洞里昏暗的光线，卡卡西转动猩红色的眼珠子，盯紧在这个地方的唯一熟人。

“带土。”

像回应一般，带土走了过去，停在卡卡西一步之遥的正前方。

“这是……怎么一回事？你不是、你不是已经……不，我也……难道说现在这里是…………”

难得见到卡卡西语言混乱的一幕，带土却没有以前顺势嘲讽他的心思，从再度看见会动的卡卡西开始他的心就被难以言喻的满足感填得胀痛。

——你看，我又救了你一次。

带土用指尖描摹着卡卡西整张脸的轮廓，尘土沾满指腹，他不以为然，仅对无法填补的裂痕感到不满：太碍眼了，卡卡西怎么可以这么破破烂烂，左眼那道疤还不够吗。

斑好像说过有个叫轮回天生的忍术可以让卡卡西变回原来的模样。

……啊？原话是用来复活斑吗？不行不行，那样的话卡卡西怎么办？——带土又要怎么办？

他抬手揽过卡卡西的腰，把两人的距离拉至半臂以内，秽土之躯轻飘飘的，如果在神无毗的时候也是这么轻的话那带土就能搂着他一起跳出落石范围了。分别后的几个月里卡卡西长高了些，但还是比带土矮，需要他略微垂下眼才能让彼此的对视少了俯视的意味，这令带土很满意，他对卡卡西的保护又多了一重合理性。

卡卡西年纪比他小，身材比他瘦弱比他矮，带土当然要保护卡卡西。

“……卡卡西。”

他面无表情，没发觉自己的手在颤抖。但不论是腰后不安地晃动着的手腕抑或是带土哽咽下的未尽之言，卡卡西都察觉到了。

顿在半空中的手不再僵硬，他已经接纳了这副躯体，卡卡西小心翼翼地用右手抚摸带土没有伤疤的左脸——他本想碰右半边的，可他的手刚往那边靠近带土就紧张地掐住他的腰，卡卡西不觉得疼，不过他读懂了这个动作的暗示，在生死重逢的时刻不想再增添百感交集的情绪，于是顺从地只碰光滑的肌肤。

带土这张娃娃脸要是长开了一定能吸引很多女孩子。他漫无边际地想着，指腹从紧闭的眼帘一路描摹到裂开的右嘴唇，带土抖了抖，终究没有躲开他的手。

如果不是为了救我……卡卡西抿紧藏在面罩下的嘴，自神无毗任务后他就一直在想这个问题：带土为什么要救我呢？他明明那么讨厌我。

这个问题放到现在也依然存在，卡卡西甚至觉得当时救了自己的带土太亏了，对方为了救他才毁掉整个右半身，结果自己最后还是死了——兜兜转转又回到起点。

倒不如从一开始就别救我。卡卡西想。那样的话带土还是四肢健全，还能保有一张干净好看的圆脸，像现在赔上了那么多东西也只换得旗木卡卡西多苟活几个月，实在是太亏了。

但卡卡西没把这些想法说出来，带土的情绪已经足够错乱了，无谓雪上加霜。

“卡卡西。”

“嗯。”

“卡卡西。”

“嗯。”

“卡卡西……”

带土像是要对他说什么，在每一次呼唤后总会留出一段突兀的空白，卡卡西耐心地等待着。可带土始终只说得出他的名字。

卡卡西与带土对视着，直至看清楚他眼中的自己的写轮眼时才终于听见带土到底想说什么。

带土没有出声。

但带土在说，我只有你了。


	3. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不可独活亦不愿共死，只得合二为一不分离。

宇智波斑准备自己解决自己了，唠唠叨叨提点了一大堆事务，小学同学刚跑掉的宇智波带土罕见地耐着性子听他说完，最后只问了句：“那家伙是什么东西？”

他指的是黑绝，斑没能跟上他的脑回路，便顿住了准备拔掉外道魔像的查克拉输送管的手，这不是他第一次意识到自己与带土之间有着不可跨越的代沟，无关年龄，但同为宇智波他本以为思路差不到哪儿去，带土却屡屡刷新认知让他看见新的可能性。

带土见他没回应又问了遍，这回贴心地指着试图把自己伪装成阴影的那团黑色，虽然面无表情却做出小孩子提问时侧着脑袋的模样，倒显出几分天真，惹得斑起了笑意，“他是我的意志体，你可以当他是另一个我。”

“可你们长得一点都不像啊。”

“意志体不需要外形完全相同，能传达我的意志就足够了。”

“那怎么证明他就是你？”

斑沉默了，他决定收回此前对带土的良好评价，这孩子确实是宇智波族内百年难遇的傻子，他不该否认当初对带土的第一印象——会把自己刚开的二勾玉写轮眼送给别人的宇智波又怎会是个正常宇智波。

看着带土眼里实打实的疑问，斑突然觉得现在还不是能够放心去死的时候，月之眼计划事关重大容不得一些差错，带土现在的表现动摇了原先的继承人地位，他需要再多一段时间判断。

“我说是就是。”耍赖一般终结了这个话题，斑没法保证如果带土再纠结下去自己还能不能维持（他自认为）和蔼可亲的老人形象，“那个小鬼再不去追就该跑回木叶了。”

带土浑身一颤，如梦初醒，顾不得弄懂斑跟黑绝到底是什么关系了就要往外跑，毛毛躁躁的作风愈发贴合十三岁的年纪。

斑这时候终于发现影响他对带土印象的转折点：带土变回了来这里前的性格，在施行秽土转生后——不，是在卡卡西“复活”后。

所以问题出在卡卡西身上。

白绝尖利的嗓音就是在这时候响起：“为什么要去追？要是跑回木叶就让带土解开他身上的术呀，随时都可以解的吧。”

“我是绝对不会解开那个术的。”带土努力控制住情绪没有开启万花筒，以卡卡西那么敏锐的观察力，待会儿见面肯定会发现眼睛附近的血迹是新的，指不定又会乱想，“卡卡西必须和我一起完成月之眼，一起创造新的世界。”

“——两个人一起。”

双眸迸发出与火山熔岩一般的炙热，三枚勾玉缓慢转动着迟迟不融于一处，黑色印记在他猩红的眼里被拉扯撕裂，又重归分散，如此循环往复就连斑也不禁暗暗感慨带土这么快就能摸索出三勾玉与万花筒的界限，而这道注视所包含的热量若不是听过白绝们的报告确定他的万花筒能力是时空系，恐怕斑会以此为据判断带土觉醒的是破坏性质的火炎。

“嘁，也好，像你这么冲动的小鬼，的确需要另一个不冲动的小鬼监管。”

他合上眼，心里有了新的考量。

——不冲动？

不论是同期或是师长，对卡卡西的评价里无一不涵盖“聪明”“冷静”“理智”，带土勉勉强强认同第一个，后两个他绝不承认。

卡卡西哪里冷静理智了？带土皱起眉。

先不说过去水门班时期，光是他刚刚见到带土的时候整个人呆成了木头，带土相信要不是秽土之躯不需要呼吸卡卡西早就因为窒息而躺平，导致后来他一点都不为此惊讶卡卡西会腿软跪倒在地；被带土扶起跪坐在地的卡卡西刚说完“你还活着”，紧接着就像要哭出来一样不住地道歉，尽管不合时宜，带土挺高兴自己不用看到卡卡西的眼泪：卡卡西怎么可以哭呢？他明明什么都没做错，还被这个残酷的世界玩弄得这么可怜。

所以才需要带土来救他啊。

卡卡西还在喘着道着歉，这让带土异常苦恼。虽然带土过去乐于助人，在老年人交际圈里好评如潮，面对年纪相仿的卡卡西时他的嘴却变笨了许多，也不知道要不要抱住对方——他总觉得把卡卡西当做小孩子哄的话只会适得其反。但犹豫之间他还是伸长了手，就着扶起的姿势拥住银发少年。

“别哭了，哭成这样可真不像你呀卡卡西。”带土绞尽脑汁搜刮可以用于安慰的话，“你已经做得很好了，而且你并没有错，为什么要对我道歉？”

“我……我答应过你要把琳……可是……”

“你没有错。”

带土捏住卡卡西紧拽着衣襟的手，面上却是与力度不符的迷茫，“你为什么会认为是你的错呢，是因为你用千鸟捅穿了琳的胸口吗？那么因为迟到而没有赶上救你们的我也有错。——我们是一样的。”

“不…带土…这不怪你，都是因为我才会……”

“卡卡西，我们是一样的。”

带土似乎很明白如何借用表情来让人觉得无辜和可信，至少卡卡西望着他那张圆脸觉得自己正在被说服，“如果你觉得自己有错，那么我也有错。如果你觉得我没错，那么你也没错。”

“带土……”

“错的从来不是我们，而是我们所处的世界。不过别担心，我找到了解决方案，接下来只要我们两个人一起努力就一定会成功的！”

“……怎么样的方案？”卡卡西问得小心翼翼，他也不明白自己为什么下意识就用这种口吻，兴许是因为带土脸上洋溢着他从未见过的超乎想象的狂热。

带土没有回答，而是凝视着卡卡西。

卡卡西与他对视数秒才偏过头，“这是……秽土转生？”

带土嗯了声，没来得及解释什么就被卡卡西猛地推开，目送他的小学同学迅捷地冲出山洞。

太过分了吧，这样不就表明他对山洞里的一切毫无留恋吗！……不过卡卡西懂的东西真多啊，明明他都没讲过就知道自己对他施了怎样的术，真厉害。

他已经忘掉卡卡西这个举止造成的一点点难受，正准备跟着跑出去时却被接二连三地拦住。

先是斑，现在轮到阿飞。

“为什么不选琳，你不是喜欢那个女孩吗？”阿飞问。

尽管没头没尾，但带土还是明白阿飞到底想问的是什么，并且认为他问了个白痴问题，白绝的低智商又刷了回存在感，不过看在卡卡西醒来他心情很好的份上，善良的带土大人愿意为他解惑。

“你真蠢，”带土没能收住心里话，在阿飞愤愤反驳前继续说道：“怎么可以让琳看到现在这个充满垃圾的世界，当然是等我创造新世界之后才行。”

“那笨卡卡呢？”阿飞追问。

“他不叫笨卡卡！”带土不喜欢别人这么喊卡卡西，这是他起的名字，只能由他用。

阿飞可不管他这么多，疑问还没得到解答，他急得很，“笨卡卡呢笨卡卡呢？”

带土真想给他一拳。

“笨卡卡……卡卡西不一样，他很强很聪明所以、所以得醒着帮我忙，这样月之眼很快就能成功了。”

还好卡卡西跑了出去，不然要带土当着他的面夸他，带土就恨不能学白绝那样把自己带进土里。

阿飞似懂非懂地点头，又好像陷入了思考而小声嘀咕着。

带土没空理他，卡卡西还在跟他生气，不好好解释一番说不定会真的跑回木叶，那可不行，他好不容易才把人从地狱深处救回来，虽然这里也不算特别舒服，但总比别的地方好。

木叶没有带土，不在带土身边的卡卡西又怎么会好呢？

不是带土妄自菲薄，他从见到琳胸前那个由千鸟造成的窟窿就知道这是个糟糕的世界，没有带土的琳只能让卡卡西杀了她，而没有带土的卡卡西会被迫杀了琳——都是因为带土不在他们身边才会发生这种事。

都怪带土。

所以带土得把他们好好留在自己身边。

只是琳还不能这么快就醒，带土希望她睁开眼看到的是一个完美世界；至于讨人厌的卡卡西当然要跟他一起向目标奋斗，嗯……作为报酬，带土会将所有好的东西都送给他。

带土追出了山洞，差点踩着地上的碎石滑倒，待会儿他得让白绝把洞口清理干净，现在这样实在太不安全，不知道刚刚卡卡西跑走的时候有没被绊倒，他那么笨又那么莽撞，摔疼了也只会忍着什么都不说，像在神无毗时被划伤了左眼也就痛呼一声，后面被带土心急如焚地追问疼不疼难不难受却像个没事人一样径自分析起敌人动态，愈发衬得带土无用，仿佛他弱得连关心卡卡西都不应该。

带土确实很在意自己曾经因为弱小而屡遭卡卡西的嘲讽甚至无视，但他更在意的是万一哪天自己就跟不上卡卡西的步伐被彻底甩开，他会感到难过，卡卡西可能也会难过。然而卡卡西没了他，谁又能替他表达这样的情感呢？

卡卡西没有跑出很远，他在距离洞口约半公里的某棵树下站着，依照这个距离来看，比起逃跑更像是为了离开身处地洞的宇智波斑的探查范围，不然带土怎么这么轻易就找到他。

“你对我用了秽土转生。”卡卡西笃定道。

带土刚刚站定就不得不再次强调自己的冤情，“我不知道那是秽土转生！”

天地良心，宇智波带土在今天之前对这种禁术压根没研究，不如说他了解的S级忍术本就寥寥无几，无论是忍者学校还是波风水门都不会平白无故教导这么高深的内容。

卡卡西立刻接受了他的冤屈，像带土这样的笨蛋会知道才奇怪，这下总算可以确定面前的宇智波带土没有被夺舍，刚刚在地洞里见到的疯癫少年一定是自己错觉，是因为没适应这具身躯而形成的感知偏差。

“为什么要这么做？”

他理解那个术不是带土发自真心结印，但他很清楚人选是带土亲自决定的，不然那个老人也不会说出那种话。

——为什么要选我？

这是他没问出口的话。

卡卡西确实不理解，他比带土的见识要广，知道秽土转生之所以被传得评价不堪，除了二代目发明它的缘由，更因为完成这个忍术需要活祭品，在现今的战时环境找到一个倒霉鬼并不是难事，但也要费不少功夫，山洞里的老人看着不像乐善好施的类型，卡卡西不信中间会没有带土恳求对方帮忙这一环节。

——这个笨蛋一定是被骗了吧……

卡卡西在心里深深叹了口气，要是这么笨的带土没了自己，以后肯定还会被骗好多次，说不定根本不会察觉到自己被骗了。

带土睁大右边的单眼，震惊得仿佛他问的是“睡觉为什么要闭上眼”“肚子饿了为什么要吃东西”，卡卡西被这副反应吓住，不是他不禁吓，而是带土的表情实在夸张，也让他略微不爽——从一个笨蛋的脸上看出对方正在骂自己笨蛋并不会让他觉得高兴。

“你变成笨蛋了吗卡卡西？”带土看起来比他更困惑，“你看不出来吗，我这是在救你啊。”

……他该怎么向带土解释秽土转生的发明本意和作用都不是为了救人…………

卡卡西头疼地想。这时候他真希望带土能多读点书。

更何况自己明明已经死了在黄泉跟久违的父亲聊着天，一眨眼场景就从暗云色的净土变成黑咕隆咚的山洞，嘛……虽然得知带土还活着的时候他确实很高兴，但意识到对方使用怎样的方法让自己重回人间之后卡卡西满腔欢喜都被浇灭。

——所以，为什么就算用这种方法也要救我呢？

卡卡西还要继续问下去，但带土摇摇头，企图将他鲜少流露的好奇心无声塞回内壳。

初来乍到的卡卡西不清楚，带土可是很了解这片树林里到底驻扎了多少只白绝，经历了这么多变故后带土不会再傻乎乎地信任他们——假使带土此刻是孤身一人的话或许还会匀出一星半点为自己添个参谋（尽管白绝智商堪忧），然而有独一无二的卡卡西在这里，哪还需要其他人。

一想到山洞里还有个苟且残存的斑，带土就觉得头疼。老头子之前分明打算拔掉连接外道魔像的管子咽气的，不知为什么临时改了主意，而且特别关照……针对卡卡西。

带土不喜欢斑以及黑白绝对待卡卡西的态度，他不傻，看得出他们都没有把卡卡西视为单独的一个人，而是一件不得不依附带土的附属品。虽然带土发现旁人会理所当然地把自己和卡卡西牢牢捆在一起时心里充斥着恍如饱餐的满足感，他仍不大情愿让卡卡西沦落到这种地步——卡卡西是那么独立强悍的人，并不会没了带土就无法存在，也正因为他是如此耀眼才让带土不断追逐着他。

得想办法纠正他们的认知。带土想，如果纠正不了那就只能摧毁重建。

这是他从斑那儿学回来的解决方法，带土曾经觉得太嚣张又太残忍，现在倒觉得快捷方便，省心省时，难怪宇智波斑这个名字能令人闻风丧胆。

“我现在这样算活着吗？”卡卡西问。

带土觉得卡卡西笨了不少，这难道就是秽土转生的缺陷吗？但他实在等不来完善术式的漫长时间，而且他也不希望卡卡西一直以这副姿态存在。

算了，卡卡西笨就笨，有带土在笨一点也没关系，他会保护好他的。

“你得活着。”带土说。

卡卡西必须活着，否则带土该如何保护他？

“我会让你好好活着的。”带土伸出双手箍住卡卡西的小臂，嫌两人距离太远又使劲把他拖过来，这下都要近得鼻尖对鼻尖了。

卡卡西本来是没有感觉的状态，当他对上带土那只瞪圆的黑眼睛——很快变成三勾玉写轮眼——的时候，他没有心脏的左边胸膛却传来酥麻的疼，这是一种熟悉的情绪，卡卡西在水门班的日常中经常能够感受到，最近的一次是在看见带土对着琳磕磕绊绊说不全一句话，但它不应该在此刻出现，琳不在这里，而带土也没脸红。

眼睛倒是红了，跟脸红是出于相同理由吗？

卡卡西不懂带土，更不懂宇智波的写轮眼。

对上带土紧闭的左眼皮，卡卡西突然想起了一些比自己活着更重要的事情，“你忘了把你给我的眼睛装回去。”

卡卡西觉得自己应该展露出生气的模样，带土的笨脑袋居然能忘掉那么珍贵的写轮眼，如果不是他提醒大概率会把它一直放置在卡卡西的身体里，那怎么行，一双完整的写轮眼绝对是比两只分开的写轮眼要强大，他已经没办法再保护带土了，接下来只能努力让带土变强自保。

不过带土应该很快就不需要自己了吧。卡卡西有些感伤，他再怎么天才也只有十三岁，也只会停留在十三岁，虽然任务履历能在同龄人之中脱颖而出，可带土还能够长大，终有一天会拥有比十三岁的卡卡西多得多的力量和经验，到时候他就彻底失去价值了。

——真希望那一天别这么快到来。

卡卡西有些后悔提醒带土关于写轮眼的事情了，同时也意识到自己变成秽土之躯后变得多愁善感，是因为他与带土契约连结的缘故吗？所以才受了对方的影响，毕竟带土总是情绪外露不擅长掩饰，嗯……现在应该也是吧？

卡卡西不太确定，现在的带土与他记忆里的模样相去甚远：头发长长了，没带护目镜，脸上多了几道疤，还有凹下去的左眼眶——他不由得坚定了让带土装回那只眼的决心——还有占据半副身躯的惨白色肌肤；表现出来的情绪虽然很明显，却也像夜晚笼罩着南贺川的那片雾，让视野变得朦朦胧胧，无法将漆黑又深邃的河水看得真切。

而卡卡西暗夜航行，船桨随水而摆，独以一叶孤舟在不知汹涌的河面探索着。

从被带土强行带回此间开始，卡卡西便没有退路。带土没发现，也不会这么认为，但事实上操控卡卡西的行为思想的人并不是名为“旗木卡卡西”的意识，而是“宇智波带土”。

他的命是带土在神无毗救的，他的灵魂是带土在这个地洞里亲自召回的，这一切理所当然属于带土，每一个“卡卡西的”都隐含着“带土的”，从属权清晰明了。

木叶上忍旗木卡卡西会对这样的结论嗤之以鼻，而死在雾隐手下的旗木卡卡西甘之如殆。

卡卡西还记得带土方才那个小心翼翼的拥抱，起初以为带土在介意他这具身体的本体是白绝，外边蒙了厚厚一层泥灰，换作是卡卡西肯定也会掂量究竟要不要直接接触。但后来带土紧抱着他连脸蛋都蹭了过来，而且一向没有洁癖，所以前面在意的不会是这点。

卡卡西本来想认真钻研这个问题，他不像带土那么喜欢逃避，每次遇到不会的题结印复杂的术的第一反应都是抱头大喊大叫；然而在那种情况下已经没有人——活人和死人都一样——可以把注意力都放在思考之上。

而到了现在，他已经不在意问题的答案，带土活生生地站在这里、站在他眼前，卡卡西还有什么不满足？

“那是你的眼睛。”带土说，再次露出不解的模样，“斑说写轮眼只有凑成一对才能发挥最强效果，所以你得和我在一起。”

“难道你不想和我在一起？”他径自委屈起来。

卡卡西不是第一次领略带土自话自说的能力，同窗数年同班几载，就算无意关注他也比旁人更清楚宇智波带土活跃的情感变化，经常于各种极端之间切换，上一秒还在为任务顺利完成高兴着，下一秒就能被卡卡西几句客观理智的分析气得大骂“笨卡卡什么都不懂”。说实话，卡卡西曾经为带土的精神状况感到担忧，十几岁吊车尾的脑容量当真能够处理这么多这么频繁的情绪问题吗？

“带土，你说这句话的时候能不能别哭。”卡卡西顿了顿，思考了几秒要不要更换措辞，“这样看起来特别像你对我在告白。”

“还失败了。”他补充道。

然后卡卡西看到带土脸红了，磕磕绊绊想要反驳，“谁、谁向你告白失败了，别自恋了笨卡卡！”

“所以你是想告白成功吗？”

“谁管那些啊！总之笨卡卡你得跟我在一起！”

“不要说出这种话，真的很奇怪。”

“你要和我在一起！”带土大喊，方圆五十米内的白绝都能听清他的疑似告白，卡卡西脸皮没他厚理解能力没他迷，很正常地害羞起来。

“无论我去到哪里，做些什么，你都要在我身边，不许乱跑。”

“带土……”

“你要一直看着我。”带土说，同时牵起了卡卡西的手。

带土的手很暖和，从指尖到掌心都暖融融的，触碰冰冷的尘土躯壳时仿佛可以将他的伪装一层层融化掉，让那温度直达唯一属于卡卡西的灵魂，否则无法解释卡卡西为什么会在这一刻感受到久违的温暖。

他的左眼被带土引导着开启万花筒，状似三镰刀的花纹在彼此眼里如同镜像，左与右，白色与黑色，冰冷与炽热——此时此刻的卡卡西与带土。

我还活着。卡卡西迟钝地回答自己一刻前提的问题。因为带土还活着，我跟带土各有半身，只有拼合的时候才是完整的，从身体到情感都不再破碎，难怪带土一直在强调。

他问了最后一个问题：我希望带土完整地活着吗？

卡卡西立刻回握住带土的手。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谁能想到一句轻飘飘的“想写秽土卡”最后会变成这么多字……口嗨有风险口嗨需慎重。
> 
> 第一次写obkk就选这么（沉默）的角度，难为大家能够看完。一开始也没想到会把土写成这样，用朋友的描述就是神经病，里边百分百夹杂了我的个人理解，不过想写的画面都写出来了，还挺高兴的。
> 
> 下一篇应该会写得正常点，应该……
> 
> 附一个标题来源（别信）
> 
> 我：原著发展是堍赶上了所以卡西没被雾隐捅死。我缺德，让他没赶上，所以标题就叫上天有好生之德。
> 
> 友：草，可你在缺德。
> 
> 我：我又不上天。
> 
> 友：……那肯定是ab了。
> 
> 我：ab就是上天了！


End file.
